This invention relates to an antiskid device for tires and its fittings.
A tire chain system for preventing skidding of a tire is known and provided for in Japanese Industrial Standards (JISD 4241).
A tire chain system for preventing skidding of a tire comprises a side chain, a cross chain, an end link, a connector, a hook and a stopper.
The tire chain system of the aforesaid construction for preventing skidding of a tire is formed primarily to admirably serve the purpose of preventing tire skidding. However, when the tire chain system for preventing tire skidding is in service, it is important for practical purposes that it can be readily attached to a tire and removed therefrom and it has a long service life. However, the tire chain systems of the prior art used for the aforesaid purpose have suffered the disadvantages that difficulties are experienced in attaching and detaching the system and it has a rather limited service life.
This invention has been developed for the purpose of obviating the aforesaid disadvantages of the prior art. Accordingly, the invention has at its object the provision of a tire chain system that can be readily attached to and removed from a tire and has a prolonged service life.
Other and additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be come evident from the description of preferred embodiments set forth hereinafter when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.